House guest
by Sheena the Womanizer
Summary: What happens when King shows up at Ryo’s front door? Added alittle more to finish the first chapter more coming soon Plez R


                                Ryo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he stood back to look at his work.  The motorcycle was looking a little better but the engine was still making a strange noise whenever he started it.  "Damn it all to hell!"  He exclaimed throwing a wrench to the ground.

                "Hay easy their big guy.  What did that wrench ever do to you?"  Joked King walking up behind him.  As Ryo turned King could not suppress the smile that formed on her lips.  His cute face was dripping with sweat from working in the sun; while he had a streak of black grease along his forehead where he had wiped the sweet off with his hand.

                "K... King what are you doing here?"  He asked stumbling on the words a little.  

                King's smile only broadened as Ryo stammered on his words.  "I came to see Yuri she invited me up to train until the next King of Fighters tournament."  She said smiling patting Ryo on his shoulder.  "You'll be seeing a lot of me.  Maybe we can finally have a proper rematch."  She said walking past him.  As she walked towards the Dojo Ryo saw a man collecting some luggage.

                Ryo sighed as he sat in the living room.  "Hay man what is wrong with you tonight?"  Asked Robert sitting down next to him.  "You look all nervous or something."

                Ryo just shook his head.  "No it's just that Yuri invited King to come stay with us for a while.  I just feel out of place as I was not expecting her."

                At his words Robert laughed.  "Oh out of place huh?  More like nervous as hell such a hot women is staying at your home."  Laughed Robert putting Ryo in a headlock.  "So are you going to put the moves on her?"  He asked. 

                "No!"  Exclaimed Ryo pushing Robert off him. "I'm just not used to living with anyone other than Yuri and my father."

                "Hmmm" said Robert with a slight smile.  "Well anyway Yuri and me are going out tonight, and Takuma is away till next week.  So looks like you two will have the house all to yourselves huh?"  With that Robert got up and left the room.

                Ryo paced outside nervously as Roberts's car left the driveway.  He could barely imagine how he was going to make it the whole night without embarrassing himself.  As Ryo paced he suddenly crashed into King.  The collision only nudged Ryo but King almost fell.  Acting on instinct Ryo grabbed at King to stop her from falling.  Pulling her back to her feet Ryo turned bright red as he found one of his hands had found its way to her chest.  

                "Just a little foreword don't you think" joked King looking down at his hand.

                "Um.. s..s..sorry" stammered Ryo pulling his hand away in utter panic.  "I was just trying to stop you from falling."

                "It's quite alright.  Rather chivalric of you." Said King with a wink. "Now what are we going to do tonight?  Yuri invites me all the way out here then takes off the first night."

                "Yes that is rather like Yuri."  Commented Ryo.  "Well I usually train this time of day so would you care to join me?" 

"I'd love to train with the famous master of Kyokugenryo karate.  Just let me go get changed, I'll meet you in the Dojo."  She said with a smile.

                Ryo smiled with satisfaction as he slammed his fists repeatedly into the wooden training dummy.  He was overjoyed that King agreed to train with him as this was the one place he would not feel strange and out of place with her.  This was the one place he always felt at home.  

                However as king entered the Dojo Ryo's fists stopped their blurring assault on the training dummy.  He had expected King to be wearing her traditional fine suit and bowtie.  However she was currently wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of cut offs. This took Ryo aback as he could not remember seeing her in anything but a suit and tie outfit of some sort.

                As King walked into the Dojo she could not help but notice Ryo suddenly stop his training to stare at her.  She would have normally have blushed at the way he was staring at her legs if she herself had not been so distracted by his wardrobe as well. He wore only his orange gi pants and nothing else.  His muscular build glistened with sweat that seemed to highlight all the right parts of his body.  

                The two stared at one another for a moment before both looked away blushing slightly.  

                "Well what do you suggest we do first oh kind Kyokugenryo master?"  King asked jokingly.  

                Ryo just shot back a slight smile as the familiar smell and feel of the dojo gave him confidence.  "Well my little Muay Thai trainee, I think we should start with a quick spar to warm up."  

                At his comment King raised an eyebrow.  "Little Muay Thai trainee?  I'll make you regret that one Ryo"  


End file.
